


Frostbite

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I just finished writing it and it's likely noncon vampire bonding, I'll link it below, Rea is 20 in this, There's no rape, also check out my Our ETerNity Together series, i don't want to put the underage tag, i was given permission to do this, just possibly nonconsensual vampire bonding, this series is literally probably the closest thing to blatant noncon that I'm going to write, yup it's more etn vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mayari wakes up feeling a bit hazy. That's when they feel a chill.........and that's just only the beginning.As I said, Mayari is 20 in this.
Relationships: MayariMoon (Fandom RPF)/The Ice Witch (Escape the Night)
Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Frostbite

Mayari's head hurts.

They try to open their eyes. Everything around them is blurry and they can't comprehend where they even are. It feels like wood behind them, but how did they get here? What even happened the night before? All Mayari remembers is some sort of Halloween party at a Victorian mansion that Mystic had insisted on going to. Then they felt this cold bite on their neck, and then they went out like a light.

"What the hell? What's going on? Where am I?"

_"There's no need to ask so many questions, my dearest....."_

It's the sound of the wind, calling out to them.

_"Especially as you have lost so much blood...."_

At least that's what it sounds like. Are they _finally_ developing magic? They had to wait two entire fucking decades to get magic!?

"Hello? Who the fuck are you?"

All of a sudden, a cold frost rushes through them. Something begins to form in front of her in the dim light. Something regal and.....enchanting. It forms into a woman, one that Mayari recognizes, but only from an online series. They thought it wasn't real.....no, she's not in front of them, right?

"Mayari...."

It's the Ice Witch, and her voice is enough to make Mayari nearly drop into a trance.

"I do not suppose you remember me from the night before....."

Mayari merely blinks.

"No, who the fuck were you the night before?" they reply.

The Ice Witch smiles.

"You came to me and asked for a dance. I was certainly hoping that you would. You are a wonderful dancer. And you and your friend, both such wonderful singers."

_Mystic..._

"Where's Mystic?"

The Ice Witch looks at them with amusement.

"You mean Annabelle?"

"Who the fuck is Annabelle?"

The Ice Witch goes over to a jewelry box and opens it.

"Oh, I imagine you didn't recognize the signs," she sighs.  
"The fangs, her insistence on you going to our little nocte raptum gathering on a full moon, her taking a drink of the 'punch' before she, too, was bit."

Wait....Mystic....?

"She's....a vampire?"

The Ice Witch smiles as she pulls out a teal ring.

"Indeed," she answers as she inspects it.  
"And yet, time and time again, she has become resistant to the bonding magic. What a peculiar case. It is such a rarity."

"The fuck are you talking about? Bonding? Where is she now?"

Gracefully, the Ice Witch twirls around and glides over to Mayari.

"Do not worry, my dear," she assures them softly and she takes a hold of their hand and slowly slipping the ring on Mayari's finger.  
"She is currently being taken care of by another. A gradual resistance to a singular bonding usually means that the one in question is a being who feels deprived of care, of affection, of love. Perhaps with a second bonding, she shall be able to feel more secure in this eternity."

As she says all of this, Mayari feels something stick into their finger. The teal seems to drain out of the ring and they begin to feel a sharp pain in their gums. Something seems to grow in them.

"The pain shall be worth it," the Ice Witch assures them.  
"If I can be of assistance, I can use my magic to help numb those gums once the process is finished."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mayari asks.  
"How the fuck are you a vampire? You're a being of literal ice!"

The Ice Witch pulls out a goblet and a small silver vial.

"I have my ways. Ways that your former mortal status will never be able to comprehend."

Former? This makes them panic.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because," she begins.  
"I became fond of you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Such a lovely face and mesmerizing eyes. Who would not want a bondee such as yourself is beyond me. And as such, I wish to make you mine for all of eternity. Bonded in love and beauty."

Mayari trembles, fearful that this might be the end of their life. But the Ice Witch seems to sense this.

"Please do not be afraid," she insists calmly.  
"I shall never hurt you. I shall never be cruel to you. All I wish is for your love, as I shall give you mine. All I wish is to make you happy, and feel loved and safe."

She unscrews the cap on the vial, taking out a dropper filled with a small amount of the silver liquid. She drops a few drops of it in it. Meanwhile, Mayari is trying to yank the ring off their finger.

"Please...calm your mind, dear Mayari," she soothes.  
"The ring must not be removed, or else you shall suffer a painful and excruciating death, both of your physical form and of your soul."

She lets it mix into a spiral.

"You and I, we are not so different," she tells Mayari as she lets the silver fade into the red.  
"Both of us, outcasts and feeling deprived of love. Lashing out in pain at others when we do not wish to. Always attempting to build those emotional walls to keep ourselves from getting hurt over and over again. Afraid of being vulnerable, afraid of betrayal and abandonment. And so we attempt to isolate ourselves, as we cannot be betrayed if there is no one to betray us."

These words stir in Mayari's mind.

"Our inner children," the Ice Witch continues.  
"Both wounded, both in need of those who shall never betray us, who shall give as much to us as we shall give to them. You and I know the feeling all too well. We can assure that we are never betrayed together, by becoming one through this."

The Ice Witch takes a cold breath before taking a drink. It tastes so very lovely. The metallic taste is always invigorating for her. She remembers making a bloody snow cone in the summer. Perhaps if this were not a bonding process, she would use her magic to make this so, especially as unicorn blood is certainly something she has never tried before, at least not frozen. She makes a mental note to try this during the summer. 

Once she has finished with her half, she turns around and glides over to Mayari. 

"What the fuck is that?" Mayari exclaims, still a bit woozy.

The Ice Witch tilts her head in confusion.

"Is it not obvious? A vampire's lifeblood is quite literally in its name."

It hits Mayari in the fucking head. 

"I am _not_ drinking blood!" they snap before muttering some curses under their breath.

"Oh, I am afraid you have no choice."

Mayari's jaw drops as the Ice Witch pours it into her mouth. They try to spit it out, but there's a force that compels them to keep it in her mouth and soon swallow it down.

"There we are," the Ice Witch smiles.  
"We shall become one soon enough. We will both know the extent of each other's loyalty to the other."

Mayari begins to feel their head fog up as their memories fade. Their breathing becomes shallow as they panic, but their panic turns to peace as their memories are replaced. Their life as a child vampire, before meeting the Ice Witch. How they were both hurt so much as children. How they met one another. How they fell for one another. How Mayari had always been desperate to be bonded to her, as she was one of the few people who treated them kindly. A small smile spreads across their face.

"How are you feeling?"

Mayari's eyes flutter open. 

"I...I feel amazing...." they sigh, feeling revitalized, stepping out of the coffin.  
"At last....we are one."

They glide towards the Ice Witch and takes her hand. The two glide to the bed and sit on the end. The Ice Witch brings them in close, hugging them. Mayari feels such a peace in her arms. Such a sense of kindness. Now they there are one, they shall know each other's feelings. They shall be able to sense when the other is feeling lonely or melancholy, so they can comfort each other. 

"How wonderful this feels," Mayari sighs once more, their devotion increasing ten-fold.  
"I feel so loved in your presence, my dear."

The Ice Witch smiles, her heart feeling less icy than before, as she begins to feel genuinely at ease, knowing that she'll never be betrayed, and knowing that she's helped someone who was hurt also feel loved.

"As do I, my love," the Ice Witch sighs.  
"But I assure you that this is only the beginning. Everything that shall become from this night onward, it shall make eternity and our time together even more wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Go check this out. It's been a long-term series and I love writing it:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337809


End file.
